Pourquoi as-tu pris mon cœur ,pour finalement le piétiner
by drago-mia
Summary: Drago a joué avec les sentiments d'Hermione celle-ci écrit sa peine, douleur ,sa colère dans un carnet sous forme de poème ...


_**Pourquoi as-tu pris mon cœur ,pour finalement le piétiner**_

OS Sur Hermione.

Drago a fait croire à Hermione qu'il l'aimait alors que ce n'était pas vrai , celle-ci tombe amoureuse de lui lorsqu'il joue à son jeu de séduction sur elle et se retrouve avec le cœur briser en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle l'attend dire la vérité a ses amis en se moquant bien sur de sa naïveté . Pour ce défouler elle écrit quelques poème dans un petit carnet :

* * *

Tu as pris mon cœur …

Pour finalement le piétiner

Tu m'as fait espérer

Pour finalement me faire pleurer

Mais saches que tu me regretteras

Car tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi

Qui aurais été là pour toi

Mais maintenant je te hais

Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer

Tu as voulus me faire souffrir

Maintenant tu pourrais mourir

Que je ne te regretterai pas

Il ne fallait pas jouer avec moi

* * *

Quand je t'aime ,

Mon cœur saigne

Et quand je t'oublie ,

Il pleure

Tu as beau me faire

Tout les malheurs du monde

Que je ne peut t'oublier

Comment hais-je pus t'aimer

Car maintenant je te hais

Je te retrouverai en enfer

Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire

De mon amour transformé en haine

Dans la vie que je mène

Mais pour moi tu pourrais mourir

Que ça ne me ferrai que rire

* * *

Toi,

En qui j'avais confiance

A qui j'aurai dit mes confidences

Mais tu m'as trahie ,

Et maintenant pour la vie

Je te hais

Autant que je t'es aimé

C'est a dire vraiment beaucoup

Mais surtout

Maintenant je te déteste

Pour la vie et tout le reste

Tu es vraiment le roi des connards

Rien qu'un salopard

Qui ne sert à rien dans ce monde

Espèce d'être immonde

* * *

Tu as pris mon cœur en otage

Pour finalement le transpercer

Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Ça a servi a quoi

Une question sans réponse

Une haine sans fin

Car maintenant mes sentiments pour toi

Sont simplement haine et dégouts

Pour ce que tu es

Faire souffrir le gens te fais rire

Mais rira bien qui rira le derniers

Car saches que

Tu n'as pas gagner

Tu as au contraire tout perdu

Car soit on m'a en amie

Soit on m'a en ennemie

Mais si je suis ton ennemie

Tu risque de ne plus avoir de vie

* * *

Pourquoi personne ne me vois?

Suis-je invisible?

Invisible au yeux des autres

Qui jamais ne voient ma douleur,

La douleur qu'il y a dans mes larmes,

Dans mon cœur et dans ma vie ,

Tout simplement,

La douleur qu'il m'as fait ressentir avec de simples mots

Une simple sensation de trahison mais

Maintenant c'est fini,

C'est décidé ,

Je l'oublie,

Le raye de ma vie

Et m'ouvre aux autres ,

En espérant réellement ,

Qu'ils me voient,

Telle que je suis vraiment

* * *

Toi !

Oui ,toi qui me regardes,

Es tu fière de toi ?

Des larmes coulés sur mes joues

Des cries de douleurs et désespoirs poussés

Des blessures dans mon coeur

Regardes-toi ,

Tu es fière et jamais n'avouras m'avoir blesser

Jouer avec moi,

Ni détruit mon coeur.

* * *

Pourquoi,

Oui pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?

Mais juste pourquoi, voila ce que je veux savoir

Me faire souffrir t'as fais plaisir

Tu m'as fais pleurer juste pour t'amuser

Tu as pris mon coeur pour finalement le piétinier

Mais ça , jamais je ne pourrais te l'avouer

Ma fierté m'en empêche !

Quand je te vois je veux pleurer mais juste pour

Garder mon égo je ris et t'ignore

Je suis trop fière pour avouer la douleur

Douleur qui a détruit mon coeur

Et ça en un instant

En un moment

Mais maintenant , je suis accro

Accro à ton regard , ton sourire même si il ne met pas destiné

Mais maintenant, tu m'ignores et je t'ignore

Ainsi cela est mieux car tu me fais souffrir

Par tous ce que tu fais

Ton sourire, ta voix , ton regard si percent et ta présence

Alors je t'oublis

Du moins j'essaye

Sans vraiment grand résultat, je l'avoue

Mais je continu à joué donc je joue

A t'ignoré

Même si ça me fais mal.

* * *

Malgré tout tu me manques

Tu m'as fais tant de mal,

Tant souffrir

Mais es-ce un bien pour un mal?

Car oui je sais que j'ai l'aire de rire, sourire

Mais au fond de mon coeur , j'ai mal et je pleure

Tu m'as fais ressentir tant de douleur

Que je ne croyais pas possible de ressentir

J'ai cru qu'elle allé s'effacer

Mais elle ne fait que persisté

Dans mon coeur qui saigne

Ton image est présente voir graver à jamais

Je dois bien l'avoué

I miss you

Et te hais pour tout

Ce que tout

Ce que tu m'as fais

Tu as été dur avec moi

Mais malgré tout tout ça je continu a penser souvent à toi

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à t'oublier

Et mon coeur ne fais que saigner

* * *

Un jouet qui se trouve être mon coeur

Tu m'as fais au début sourire

Mais finalement pleurer

Alors que maintenant je ne peut t'oublier

Pourtant ma volonté serai

De ne plus avoir aucun souvenir de toi

Et que tu ne me vois pas

C'est peut-être bête à dire

Mais tu m'as réelement fais souffrir

Mais en as-tu seulement conscience

Toi as qui je faisais confiance

Mais maintenant c'est terminé

Je dois arreté malgré tout de penser

Au manque que tu as laissé

Lorsque tu as tout avoué

Avoué que tu te moquais de moi

Que je n'étais rien pour toi

Seulement un jouet le temps de rigoler

Un jouet que tu as finalement cassé

* * *

Merçi d'avoir lu ,laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez

Petit OS sans prétention mais qui me tenait à coeur car représentant une histoire vrai . , histoire vécu ses derniers moi Je t'aime autant que je te deteste M. :'( .


End file.
